Stealth (playstyle)
The Stealth player is a playstyle based off the use of Ninja Invisibility Armor to evade players and ambush. It is not used very often, but has enourmous potential due to the uncertanty it causes with players. In fact since it is not used commonly many players do not know how to deal with this playstyle and panic. The stealth player has wide equipment options and can adjust their loadout, however they are advised to avoid equipment that gives away their position such as the Laser Cannon and the Rainbow Bodykit Gameplay Playing as a stealth player is based on confusing your opponents as much as possible. The main disadvantage of the Ninja Invisibility Armor is that you must be still to become invisibie, and a observant player is able to locate where you dissapeared. To counter this disadvantage, you must try and become invisibile while out of sight or out of mind. The invisibilty powerups work well, as you are able to collect a powerup and then flee into your perfered position. Remember that the most important virtue of the stealth player is patience, waiting for pray to come into your sights unaware of your pressence. Moving to a new position will remove any camoflauge you have built up, so try and stay still as much as possible. Learn the most visited positions on each map, as well as good positions to overlook them. Alternatively, equip yourself with close range weapons such as the Rocket Launcher or Grenade Launcher and go as close to the action as possible without giving yourself away. The stealth player can use several tools of deception as well. Drop off the face of the map and stop chatting, giving the illusion you left the match. Tactics like these confuse your opponents, emphasizing the pshychological warfare used the by stealth player. Countering a stealth player is hard due to how little you have to work with. Recognizing who is playing as a stealth player is key to countering them, and once you know they are trying to trick you it becomes a lot easier to counter them. Learn their weapons and tactics as well as where they perfer to camp. If unsure, you can always try and wait out the stealth player and avoid them entirely. Since a player needs to stay still to keep their camoflauge they are rather easy to avoid, or simply wait out if playing 1 on 1. Equipment Depending on how you wish to play as a stealth player, you can adjust your loadout accordingly to your tastes. Below are some equipment options: *Ninja Invisibility Armor: The base of any stealth stratagy, it is absolutely essential for the stealth player. The only armor you need. *Railgun: A long range, high power weapon perfect for snipers and stealth players alike. Get a shot out and flee the scene before your opponents even know what hit them. *Liberator Mine: Indirect combat is limited in Carbon Combat, however mines are plentiful. Lay mines across the map and see if you can take out an opponent before you even engage them. *Sprinter Bodykit: Perfect for hit-&-run style players, the Sprinter Bodykit is great for repositioning yourself after an ambush. *EMP Grenade Launcher: Despite incapacitating players, the EMP grenade launcher is a great panic starter. Not having your controls respond provokes the responce of mashing random buttons in the hope of actually accomplishing something. Needless to say this doesn't work. *Flamethrower: Think you can get close enough to use the flamethrower? The weapon does massive damage, but you need to keep your cover long enough for your opponent to enter weapon range. See also Ninja Invisibility Armor Category:Playstyle